wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Firework
Fireworks are pyrotechnic devices used primarily for aesthetic and entertainment purposes. They generally produce an in-game animated firework display and/or noise, but usually both. Fireworks are very often used to celebrate special occasions, such as seasonal events and weddings. Displays Many fireworks displays are a part of the game environment and occur with no player interaction, other than to attend and watch. Year-round A few of these are ongoing; for example, the firework launchers at party at Saltheril's Haven in Eversong Woods. periodically launch fireworks year-round. , the Fireworks Vendor in Silvermoon City , periodically shoots off fireworks as well. Events Many fireworks displays are a scheduled part of seasonal events. Generally there will be firework launcher objects on the ground where this is taking place and some text within the event describing who is shooting off fireworks. ]] The Lunar Festival, representing the has fireworks displays. The Midsummer Fire Festival has fireworks displays near the end of the event. This is a carry-over from the Engineers' Explosive Extravaganza, representing and which was only celebrated on North American servers, but after being merged with the Midsummer Fire Festival, all Midsummer Fire Festivals have the fireworks ending. Peon Day, celebrated on European servers, has fireworks displays. Items Fireworks items usable by player characters to create a fireworks display are available in various sizes and colors. They can be launched in quick succession, so players can create spectacular firework displays as well. These items are mostly consumable. Sparklers Sparklers are decorative items equipped and held in the off hand for display, much like a bouquet. Firecrackers Firecrackers are consumables that are used to create noise and a small display on the ground. They do not require a launcher. Fireworks These fireworks are a consumable that is used to create an air display, but do not require a launcher. Rockets Rockets are large consumable fireworks that require a to use. The is crafted by Engineers with a skill level of 225. in Moonglade vends the for during the Lunar Festival event. in Moonglade vends the for during the Lunar Festival event. Rocket Clusters Rocket Clusters are consumable fireworks that require a to use. The is crafted by Engineers with a skill level of 275. in Moonglade vends the for during the Lunar Festival event. Non-consumable is a trinket can be continually reused to fire off a fireworks display every 30 seconds. is not a consumable. The source for this item is the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game UDE points system. Nonfunctional is a quest item, an objective of . It cannot be used as a firework. Notes Green Fireworks are the objective of the Darkmoon Faire quest, . 36 are needed for each turn in of this quest. When these are being vended during the Midsummer Fire Festival and Harvest Festival, this is a very cost-effective turn-in for Darkmoon Faire tickets without having to farm. They only stack up to 5, so a turn in requires eight slots or seven slots and part of an eighth if you are doing multiple turn-ins at once. Lucky Rocket Cluster Each Elder you visit will mail you a . The envelope will contain one of either a or an . The odds of getting either appear to be about even. Each provides a nice 30 minute +250 Health buff when fired, and is an area effect. Elune's Candle damages and his minions. It is intended to assist players with the Lunar Festival boss fight. had 88 charges. It costs under per charge. is unique. You can only have one at a time. Festival Firecrackers do no damage, but can aggro mobs. It will also aggro town guards if thrown at an opposing faction. Sparklers Press the "z" key to toggle displaying your equipped items. (With a ranged weapon equipped, you may have three display options, in which case it will step through them.) One of the display options will show the sparkler being held in your off hand. See also Smoke Flares are pyrotechnic devices used primarily to mark a location on the terrain with a smoke column. In that they are primarily for display, they are much like fireworks, however, they persist much longer. External links Category:Game terms Category:World of Warcraft consumable items Firework Category:Engineering